Broken and Alone
by xoxcassie382xox
Summary: Clary is known as the art freak with no friends, for she pushes everyone away who tries to get close to her. Little do they know it's because of her abusive father, Valentine. But what happens when the new guy starts to take an interest in her, and refuses to let her push him away? (I suck at summaries and I know everyone says that but I've never been good at it sorry)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters! **

* * *

Clary stood leaning in towards the mirror analyzing the bruise on her right eye. She sighed and put the ice pack back on, knowing that if she didn't keep it on it would just swell up more and get worse.

"CLARY! BRING ME ANOTHER BEER," her father shouted. Clary just rolled her eyes, but decided to get it knowing that two black eyes would be too difficult to cover up. She ran down the hall and got a bottle of beer from the fridge, which was barley twenty feet from where Valentine was sitting.

_Lazy Bastard_ she thought as she opened it up and brought it over to him.

"Finally, I was wondering what took so long," Valentine's words slurred together, probably because of the six empty beer bottles sitting on the table in front of him. He had his feet up and his head was back, their tiny static TV was playing some sort of weird news channel but Clary figured he was too smashed to realize.

Clary's house was disgusting. It was a one floor tiny building that had the living room and kitchen connected, then one hallway which had two bedrooms and one bathroom. The place was a dump. There were clothes scattered everywhere, spider webs in all the corners, and nothing but dirt and dust filled the air. The dishes were sky high and pots and pans lay around there tiny kitchen. The only clean room was Clary's, or as clean as an artist's room can be. Her wall was originally white until she splattered different paint all over it, her room consisted of a bed, a dresser, a tiny closet (which had about one pair of shoes two pair of paints and five different shirts), and a desk. She had different sketchbooks laid out on her carpeted floor, with different kinds of drawing utensils scattered from the dresser to her desk to laid out in her closet.

Looking at her father always sent shivers down her spine. She looked nothing like him for she had received all her looks from her mother. From her short height to her bright red hair and glowing green eyes, she was the spitting image of her mother.

"That bitch," Clary muttered to herself.

"Did you say something?" Valentine said, tripping over his words. Clary just rolled her eyes not realizing that she thought out loud, and went back to her room.

Thinking of her mother did nothing but piss Clary off. Her mother was a weak selfish bitch who ran away and left Clary. She made a promise of coming back and never did. Thinking back to the day her mother left still made her furious. She didn't blame her mom, Valentine was always a psycho d-bag and it was just a matter of time before her mother left, she just didn't appreciate the fact that Jocelyn didn't take Clary with her.

_"Mommy please don't go, please mommy," Seven year old Clary said, trying not to cry but failing. Jocelyn had crept into her room one night while Clary was supposedly asleep and said that she was going on a vacation._

_ "Honey I have to, I can't stay here any longer. But don't worry baby, I will be back for you I promise." Jocelyn was wearing a black hoodie with black pants and was holding a navy blue duffel bag. _

_ "But why can't I go with you now?" Clary whined. _

_ "It'll raise too much suspicion. It'll be harder to run if we're together. But don't worry, I will find us a nice place to live and I'll come back and we will live happily together?" Jocelyn was holding back tears as well. _

_ "Okay mom."_

_ "Remember what I told you, this conversation never happened. I love you Clary." And with that she left. _

Clary snapped back to present time and wiped the tears off her face angrily. Her mom was a liar. The next day Valentine was furious, and knew she ran due to her missing clothes. He never moved with the hope that one day she would come back to him, but as months passed and her return never came, Valentine started to get enraged, and take his anger out on Clary. It started off with yelling, but soon he became very violent. Clary was no longer his daughter, she was his slave and punching bag. Clary is sixteen now, and her mother never came back, never called, never reached out. Clary has no other family members, and she has no friends, for everyone who tries to get close to her she pushes away. They'd want to come over, they'd start questioning her past, and the answers were something she didn't want to talk about.

The last time she had a true friend was when she was eight. His name was Simon and they knew each other since they were babies. The first time Valentine hit Clary she ran to Simon and told him everything, Simon told his mom who called the police. But when the police came and questioned Valentine, he put on his usual charm and explained how Clary had 'fallen off the swings'. They left with no further questions, and Clary got the shit beaten out of her the next day. Needless to say, she never talked to Simon ever again. He would try but she just ignored him, too scared of what might happen if Valentine found out. Eventually Simon just stopped trying. He never told anybody her secret-Thank God- but she lost him as a friend. Although they go to the same school and occasionally smile at each other when passing in the hallway, they haven't talked since they were kids. So Clary is completely alone, and will remain alone until she is 18 years old and finally old enough to move out.

XXXXXX

"And this is the math wing," said Mr. Lance, the pudgy bald principal of St. Xavier High School, "your homeroom class is room 132 which is right there. If you have any questions any teacher will answer them, and my office door is always open."

"Thank you sir, I think I'm good for now though," The blonde boy said as the principal answered with a smile and walked away.

Looking back he wasn't paying attention to the fiery red head that was speeding in the hallway, causing her to stumble back and drop her sketchbook and having all the papers fly out.

"Oh come on, I just organized those!" Clary whined.

"I am so sorry," The blond boy said picking them up and handing them back to her while noting how great the drawings were.

"It's not your fault, I should have been paying more attention," She said taking the papers back.

"I'm Jace, I just moved here," he said sticking out his hand.

_What is this the 1950s? Nobody shakes hands anymore_, she thought to herself as she took his hand smiling and muttering her name.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Clary, and your drawings are really good," Jace responded. Clary smiled at him as she started to notice his looks. He was gorgeous, like beyond gorgeous. His golden eyes looked like they were peering into his soul, and his blond hair made his eyes glow even more.

Before she could say anything else, Aline and Seelie were already beside him.

"Wow Clary, could you be any more of a spaz? Must you bump into everyone you meet?" Aline said.

"It was my fault, I wasn't paying attention," Jace chimed in. Clary was surprised, why was he defending her?

"Oh please, Clary runs into everyone don't worry. Always has her nose stuck into her dumb paintings, huh?" Seelie smiled and turned towards Jace, "I'm Seelie and this is Aline."

Aline gave a small wave while flicking her perfect hair back. "Jace," he responded.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you, Jace," Aline smiled and then looked towards Clary, "don't you have somewhere to be loser?"

Clary just rolled her eyes and continued walking past them without another word. "It was really nice meeting you, Clary." Jace shouted before she could fully exit. Clary turned around surprised and smiled shyly before walking away again.

Before Jace even had a second to think Aline and Seelie were already blabbering on but Jace wasn't paying attention, he was watching the mysterious redhead slip into her classroom.

* * *

**So tell me what you guys think! I really hope you liked it. I won't be updating until I get 10-15 reviews so please R&R if yuo want more! Love you guys xoxo **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews/follows/favorites. Honestly it means so much and I'm so glad you like this story! Hope I don't disappoint! **

* * *

Clary rolled her eyes as Jace walked into class linking arms with Aline. It's been three periods since she met him and she couldn't stop thinking about him. She ended up accidently doodling him in history, then scribbling over it as soon as she realized what she did. She chuckled to herself as she saw Jace sigh with relief when he finally unlinked their arms and started talking to the teacher.

After an introduction to the class Mrs. Sterling said, "You can go sit next to Clary in the back." The desks were all seated in pairs and since Clary was the only one without a partner, it wasn't unexpected that he sit next to her.

He sat down and gave her a giant grin while she just rolled her eyes and stayed focused on the teacher.

_What is her deal? Usually girls swoon over me, why is she different? _ Jace thought to himself intently staring at Clary while she focused on the chalkboard in the front.

"Okay so we are going to start a project. Thanks to our new student we will no longer have a group of three since the numbers are even now, therefore you will be working with the person next to you," Mrs. Sterling announced, "You have to make up your own definition of a hero and use at least three different characters from other books to support your definition. You will have exactly one week to do it but no class time to work on it, so you'll have to work on it outside of school. You'll be presenting them next Monday."

"Why exactly are we doing this?" Jace muttered.

"She always does this before we start a new book, somehow it will fit in with one of the characters in the book we start next week," Clary replied flatly.

"I see, well we should pick a day to work on it. What's good for you?" Jace asked.

"Well I have work every day until 6:30 so it would have to be sometime at around 7."

"That's fine, Thursday good for you? I'm going out for the soccer team and tryouts are everyday after school this week so-"

"Thursday is fine," Clary said cutting him off, not wanting to go into conversation.

"Okay, where should we work on it then?" Jace asked feeling a little excited.

"Your house," Clary stated.

"Um my house is filled with boxes and-"

"Doesn't matter," Clary interrupted sliding him a piece of paper, "write down your address."

Jace just looked at her confused, but soon realized she's not the person to argue with and just wrote down his address and slid it across. She glanced at it quickly before looking back up at the teacher.

The period was going so slow. Jace was bored out of his mind and Clary refused to acknowledge him. She'd just sit there drawing in her sketchpad- they were all the way in the back so Mrs. Sterling never even noticed. Jace happened to look down and see Clary's bag. The flap was open since she took out her sketchpad and didn't bother to close it, and one of the inside pockets was unzipped, revealing what was inside.

"Why do you have so much cover up?" Jace asked curiously.

Clary's hand froze on her drawing and looked up at him with wide eyes, "Excuse me?"

He pointed to the inside pocket. It was filled with a good 7 things of cover up and a bag of those makeup wipes to put it on with. They were all the same, the powdery kind in a circular container. "I recognize it cause my sister has one just like it, and I really don't see any pimples on your face so I just don't get why you would need so much."

"Well if you can't see my pimples then clearly the cover up is doing its job," Clary snapped back.

"But even cover up doesn't make it disappear, you could always still see traces of the pimples, but on you nothing. Plus one container would do, why do you have so many?" Jace said innocently.

"How about you mind your own damn business, get it? Got it? Good," She nearly yelled.

"Is there a problem back there?" Mrs. Sterling said as the whole class turned towards them.

"No problem over here," Jace smirked. The teacher just nodded hesitantly and went back to teaching. Clary was annoyed, but Jace couldn't wipe the grin off his face.

XXXXXXX

"So Jacey, this is our table and you are more than welcome to sit with us," Aline said pulling Jace. Being a new student, Jace wasn't exactly excited for lunchtime, especially with a girl like Aline forcing him to sit with her. Jace just smiled nicely at her and nodded, but rolled his eyes when she turned around. Aline was hot, but she was too annoying. When they walked outside, Jace saw Izzy flirting with what looked like the football team, and Alec sitting at a table with some people he had no idea who it was. He just shrugged it off, happy that his brother and sister made friends. He sat down while Aline made introductions to everyone, but he couldn't help but notice somebody.

Clary was sitting under a tree by herself across the field. She had her sketchpad and colored pencils out-of course- and it looked like she had headphones in her ear. He smiled slightly to himself, he couldn't help it, she was cute. He didn't get why she had such an attitude but it was kind of hot.

"Hey, what's up with that girl Clary?" Jace asked without even realizing what he said until it was too late.

"Why would you care about what that loser does?" Some guy whose name Jace didn't remember said.

Aline snorted, "She's so weird. Like she doesn't talk to anyone and she just draws things like all the time, it's no wonder her mom ditched her. I would too if I was her mom."

"Aline, that was really mean," chimed in someone Jace thought was named Bridget.

"Well it's true!" Aline said laughing.

"When did her mom leave?" Jace asked with concern.

"Nobody knows, she refuses to talk about it. All we know is Clary was really young when it happened, like before she was 10," said Bridget.

"Whatever, so basically she's a freak and you should stay away from her," Aline said before changing the subject.

"I'll be right back," Jace announced cutting Aline off in the middle of some story about shoes. She started to complain but he was already walking away.

"Hey," he said standing behind Clary but she ignored him. He then sat next to her and she jumped and pulled one of her ear buds out. He could hear the music blasting from it and realized that's why she couldn't hear him.

"Hey," he said again, noticing her iPod was a really old nano that was cracked and looked overly used.

"Can I help you?" She answered with snark.

"Wow, you sure know how to make a guy feel welcome."

Clary just stared at him, but not with her usual look of annoyance. She just took him in, his body language, the way he looked at her, she didn't get it, nobody took so much interest in her before, why was he like this?

He pulled out a turkey sandwich and said, "I hope you don't mind if I sit here, I'm not really in the mood to hear the shopping adventures of Aline."

Clary laughed for the first time in a long time. Jace just smiled thinking about how adorable her laugh was.

"Well normally I like to sit alone, but anyone hiding from Aline is welcome to sit here," She turned off her iPod and threw it in her bag.

"So what are you having for lunch?" Jace asked.

"Uh I'm not eating anything, not really hung-" Clary was interrupted by her growling stomach.

Jace raised an eyebrow and looked at her stomach then to her eyes, "I spent all my money on art supplies," she quickly said. A little too quickly, Jace thought but just pushed the thought aside.

"Well, say no more," he split his sandwich in half and gave it to her.

"Jace seriously it's fine I'm really not th-"

"What kind of gentlemen would I be if I let a pretty young girl sit here and starve?" Jace was kind of surprised by how easily he called her pretty, usually he only compliments girls when it's thought out and he's hitting on someone, but it just came out so naturally with Clary. By the look on her face she was surprised too, but she took the sandwich.

"Um, thanks," She said taking a bite.

He just nodded with a smile.

"So why exactly are you here?" Clary asked after a couple of seconds of silence.

"Well my dad got transferred here and my mom's always loved the city so she figured it-"

"No, I mean here. As in next to me, right now?" Clary said cutting him off-something she did a lot.

"Oh, because you looked lonely so I thought maybe you'd want to sit with a friend," Jace said shrugging.

"But I hardly know you," Clary said in a _duh _tone.

"Well then let's fix that," Jace said and before Clary could ask what he meant he was already rambling.

"My name is Jace Lightwood I am seventeen years old but was born in October therefore hitting the cut off therefore I am only a junior when I should be a senior. I have a sister and a brother named Isabelle and Alec, Isabelle being a sophomore Alec being a senior, and I am adopted. I enjoy playing soccer and will be trying out for the team, questions?"

Clary just sat for a second taking it all in until asking, "How old were you when you were adopted?" Clary asked.

"Ten, my parents died in a fire and the Lightwoods took me in."

Clary just nodded, "Well that's sad."

Jace looked at her weirdly and started cracking up. "That's sad? Not normally the response I get."

"Would you rather I tell you that it was really happy?" Clary said annoyed at his laughter.

"No it's just normally people say something like 'Oh what a shame I'm so sorry," Jace said still chuckling.

"Well saying sorry is stupid 'cause it's not like I did it. I hate when people say sorry to me so why would I say it to you?" Clary said finishing up her sandwich.

"Point taken. Your turn," Jace said and when Clary looked at him confused he said, "Tell me about yourself."

She shrugged, "Not much to tell. My name is Clarissa Fray, I'm sixteen years old. I like art and I live with my father Valentine Morgenstern."

"Why is his last name Morgenstern when your last name is Fray," Jace asked.

"Because I go by my mother's maiden name."

Jace debated whether or not it would be a good idea to ask about her mom, and figured he should hear her side of things when saying, "Well where is your mom now?"

"Don't know don't care," Clary said going back to her drawing, "She left when I was seven."

"I'm sorry," Jace said.

"What did I just tell you before?" Clary said and Jace looked puzzled, "I hate when people say that. I don't need pity."

"Right, sorry," Jace said then added, "any siblings?"

"Well technically yes but I like to say no."

Jace was taken aback, "Why do you say that?"

Clary sighed, normally she wouldn't be telling anyone this, especially not a random person, _What the hell_, she thought and said, "I have a brother named Jonathan. He's 27, but he left the second he turned 18. Right after my mom did. We don't really talk, he calls like once or twice a month but that's really it. He lives a happy life with a happy wife and three happy kids, therefore he really doesn't need me, so he rarely acknowledges me," She shrugged.

"Clary, I'm so-" Jace stopped when he saw her look, "right, no pity."

"That must've been so hard for you," Jace said, not being able to help himself, it was really sad.

"Yeah well," Clary said packing up her sketchbook as the bell rang, "life's a bitch and then you die. See you later." She grabbed her stuff and walked away, heading towards her next class.

* * *

**So I've already started writing the next chapter and should be done very soon, and I'll put it up the second I reach 30-40 reviews. Normally I wouldn't aim so high but the first reviews were so sweet that it motivated me so much that if I don't get the reviews I'll just procrastinate and never update. So anyway thanks for everything, love you guys! xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Your reviews are incredible and I am so greatful! Thank you times a billion and as promised, chapter 3: **

* * *

By the time Clary got to the Lightwoods she was exhausted and annoyed. It was 7:15 which meant she was already late, but her ahole boss forced her to stay longer, preventing her from taking a shower or doing anything before she could go to Jace's house. She rang the doorbell and waited while she heard rustling from the other side. When the beautiful, slender, and bitchy Isabelle answered the door Clary was not pleased.

"What are you doing here? We didn't order pizza," Isabelle stated annoyed. Clary looked at her confused until she realized she never changed from work, and she still had her black shirt with the pizza logo and her multi colored visor which made her want to puke.

"I'm actually here for Jace," she stated, not in the mood to be questioned.

"Oh dear, figures you'd stalk him. Look he's not interested alright so why don't you just run along and go back to your drawings and-"

"That's enough, Izzy. Sorry about her, come on in," Jace said pushing his sister out of the way. Clary glared at Isabelle as she walked in.

"We're working on a project Isabelle don't be such a monster," Jace said. Isabelle just shrugged and walked upstairs.

"Just ignore her," Jace said, but Clary couldn't help but feel a little hurt. She said a good 5 words and immediately was judged. All Clary could think about was her hatred for people.

"You look adorable," Jace said eyeing her up and down while snickering.

"Oh shut up, my boss made me stay late so I didn't have time to change. Which is why I was late," Clary said rolling her eyes at him.

"Well, good. I was beginning to think you stood me up."

"Me, art freak Clary Fray stand up THE hottest kid at school Jace Lightwood? Wouldn't dream of it!" Clary exaggerated a sigh.

"Har har. Make fun but you just admitted that you thought I was hot," Jace said with a wink.

Before Clary could even protest a tall skinny women with dark hair walked up to Clary and Jace. She was wearing an apron that says Kiss the Cook. _How Original _Clary thought.

"Hi, Clary right? Jace told me you were coming over, nice to meet you," Mrs. Lightwood said holding her hand out.

"You too, Mrs. Lightwood," Clary responded shaking her hand.

"Oh dear please no, call me Maryse, Mrs. Lightwood makes me sound so old," Clary smiled as Maryse continued, "Anyway dinner is on the table. I hope you're hungry Clary I have been known to make the best steak in the entire world."

"Oh I couldn't impos-"

"Nonsense, Jace get your brother and sister."

Suddenly Jace was screaming their names from the bottom of the stairs. Maryse glared at him while Jace flashed his award winning smile. She then rolled her eyes and walked back into the kitchen.

All Clary noticed was how white the house was, every single wall was white and the floors were white tiled. Clearly the family had money and everything looked breakable and expensive and there were pictures everywhere. She felt like she grew up with these people just by looking at the pictures.

Clary took off her visor and threw it down with her bag right next to the door. Isabelle walked downstairs with Alec trailing behind. He gave Clary a smile, while Isabelle just gave her a stare that made her very uncomfortable. They walked into the kitchen and sat down, Clary sat on the right side of Jace.

"Alec when is Simon getting here?" Maryse asked. Clary froze at his name, she had forgotten she saw Alec and Simon together a lot, and realized they must've been great friends.

Just as Robert Lightwood walked in and gave Maryse a kiss on the cheek, the doorbell rang and Alec went to greet his friend.

"Hi Maryse and Robert," Simon said. They waved and Simon took the seat on the other side of Clary. It was weird, he seemed so familiar with this house even though the Lightwoods moved here a good three days ago.

"Hi Clary," Simon said and Clary smiled awkwardly. When Maryse served the food Clary was about to tear up. There was steak aligned with corn and potatoes on the plate and it looked amazing. She hadn't seen a full meal like this since she was a kid.

"Dig in!" Maryse exclaimed. Clary took two bites and thought she would die and go to heaven.

"This is literally amazing," Clary said and Maryse looked overjoyed.

"It's just steak," Isabelle said snottily.

"Yeah well it's been a while," Clary said quietly but loud enough for Maryse to hear.

"What you haven't had steak in a while dear?"

_I haven't had a full meal in a while_ Clary thought but knew she couldn't say this, so she resorted to, "Um yeah, my dad's a vegetarian so we don't really have meat a lot."

"Well that would explain why you're so skinny. Seriously I feel like I can see your ribs," Isabelle stated.

"Isabelle," Jace scolded and she just shrugged and continued eating.

Maryse just rolled her eyes at Isabelle then looked to Clary and said, "And your mom? Is she one also?"

A tense silence filled the room until Isabelle said, "Her mom ditched her when she was seven, right Clary?"

"Isabelle!" Simon yelled, which surprised Clary a bit. Since when did he defend her?

"What, it's true!" Isabelle held her hands up.

Before Maryse or Robert could scold her more Clary chimed in, "No it's okay, she's right. There's really no right way to say it."

Not wanting to push it further everyone just nodded and continued eating.

"What about your dad? What does he do?" Robert asked.

"Oh um, he works at CBS corporations," Clary lied-he did used to work there, but he got laid off months ago.

As dinner continued, little to no conversation went on. Everyone-including Clary- was either finished or just about to be done when suddenly Clary felt someone kick her foot, light enough not to hurt but hard enough to be felt. She looked over confused at Simon to see him looking right at her, awkwardly pointing to his eye.

She just stared at him with complete confusion until the realization kicked in.

"Bathroom!" Clary jumped out of her seat trying her best to cover her right eye, breaking the silence, "I need to use the bathroom."

"Walk in that direction," Jace said pointing down a hallway, "second door on the right."

Clary nodded in gratitude before quickly making her way down the direction, stopping to grab a container of cover up without anyone noticing. She nearly ran to the bathroom, she had gotten so used to the pain she nearly forgot it was there. Walking in and locking the door, Clary looked at herself in horror. The cover up was wearing off and the bruise her father left her a couple days ago was starting to show again. She quickly rubbed the cover up on, wincing at the pain. _Thank God for Simon. _

When the bruise was finally covered once again she shoved the makeup in the back pocket of her jeans and walked back into the kitchen were the plates were being clear. Simon looked at her as she gave him a quick look of gratitude and he replied with a nod.

"Um, we should probably go start the project," Clary said to Jace. He nodded as she thanked the Lightwoods for the meal and went upstairs with Jace to his room. The first thing Clary noticed was how neat it was. The walls were white, the bed sheets were gray, the furniture was all white, and there was not a speck of dust in sight.

"You look like you're thinking really hard about something," Jace said staring at her.

"All I want to do is just splatter paint everywhere," Clary said honestly. Jace just burst into laughter and stayed that way for a good minute.

Eventually he calmed down and said, "Look about Isabelle-"

"Jace don't apologize. Honestly I should've expected it. She hangs out with popular crowd," Clary said putting air quotes on the word popular, "and to be popular you have to make fun of me. It's just how it goes."

"Well it shouldn't," Jace said sincerely.

"Well I'm the school loser so it is what it is," Clary shrugged.

"Can you stop tearing yourself down for like five seconds?" Jace walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders, "you are smart, and funny, and extremely talented, and so beautiful," he hesitated on the last adjective but said it anyways, "it does not matter what they think alright? They are honestly just jealous because in ten years when you're a famous artist they are going to be strippers and taxi drivers."

Clary snorted and then looked up at him, "I'm not beautiful."

"But you are," he said cupping her face with his hands, "you are." They looked into each other's eyes for a second before Jace glanced down at her lips. He started to lean in as she backed away and said, "We should probably start the project now."

Jace looked a little disappointed but shrugged off as he agreed. Twenty minutes in and they were making good time. They had already come up with a definition and just needed two more examples. Although Clary didn't want to admit it, she was actually having fun.

"Can I ask you a question?" Jace said.

"You just did," Clary retorted. Jace rolled his eyes and playfully shoved her when she said, "Sure go ahead."

"Why do you only wear long sleeves?"

Clary was completely surprised by this question, "What?"

"It's March. And it's the warmest March in history. It's like 70 degrees and everyday you wear jeans and long sweaters. Why?"

_Because my dad aggressively hits and grabs me and if I wore short sleeves and shorts everyone would see the bruises and scars, _Clary thought to herself.

"Um, I don't know I'm just one of those people that's always cold. Why do you ask?" Clary tried to play her voice off as cool as possible even though her heart rate doubled.

"No reason, it's just been something I was meaning to ask," Jace turned back to his laptop when he said, "okay I'm going to go in the computer room and wait for these pictures to come out of the printer." She nodded as he got up and left.

Seconds after she exited she heard a knock on the door. She was about to make fun of Jace for forgetting something until she realized he wouldn't have knocked. She turned around to see Simon leaning on the door frame with his hands in his pockets, staring down at her. She stood up from her position on the floor and stared at him.

"Where's Alec?" Clary asked not liking Simon's stare.

"Downstairs picking a video game to play," Clary just nodded at Simon's response.

"Um thanks again, for what you did down there. You really saved me," Clary said keeping her eyes on the floor.

There were seconds of silence when Simon says, "Years later and it's still going on."

The words were said in a way that you would think as a question, but Simon said it as a fact.

"I mean I had a feeling it was but it just never hit me that it really is." Clary just shrugged and listened, not really having anything to say.

"Why haven't you told anyone? Go to the police or a therapist or something."

"Yeah because going to the police worked out so well the first time right?" Clary whisper shouted as Simon flinched at the memory, "and like I could afford a therapist. We live off my $7.50 an hour pay and use all the money I make for rent, I can't even buy lunch."

"Clary you have to tell someone, you can't live your life like this. One day he could really hurt you!"

"Look I'll be fine alright? The second I turn 18 I'll be out of there and will never have to look back. Don't worry about me."

"Yeah and what about the two years you have left with him? What if he kills you before you leave?" Simon's voice started to raise.

Before Clary could rebuttal Jace walked in holding three pages now with images. "Who's killing who?" Jace asked confused.

Clary looked at Simon afraid of what he might say, but he just shook his head and walked out of the room.

"Okay," Clary said interrupting Jace before words came out of his opened mouth, "let's start gluing."

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed (I have a terrifying fear that I will dissapoint). Anyway, if we could get to 50-55 or even greater reviews, that would mean everything! I haven't written the next chapter yet so this update will be a little longer meaning the only way it's gonna get done is with reviews to encourage me, so R&R. Love you guys xoxo **


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys are literally amazing, all the reviews make me so happy (and some are literally hilarious like omg can we be best friends please?) Anyway as promised, here you are: **

* * *

After about two hours the poster is done and Jace and Clary are pretty confident in the work they did.

"We're gonna ace this project," Jace said grinning at their work.

Clary just smiled and nodded then looked down at her phone to see it was 10 o'clock. "I should probably get going, don't want my dad to worry and all," she said nervously.

"Yeah. Is he outside waiting for you?"

"Oh no, I'm just going to walk home."

"You're going to walk home, alone, at night, in New York?" Jace asked concerned.

She just shrugged not realizing what the big deal was, she did it all the time.

"No way, come on I'll drive you home," Jace said and grabbed her hand before she could even protest.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going to drive Clary home," Jace shouted when they got downstairs.

Maryse and Robert walked in the room and nodded. "Bye honey" and "it was great to meet you" came from their mouths.

Clary just nodded and replied with "you too" and she grabbed her stuff and walked out.

"Jace seriously I don't mind walking," Clary said not wanting Jace to see the dump that was her house.

"Clary there is no way in hell I am letting you walk alone, now," he opened the door to a pickup truck that was parked next to the house, "get your cute little butt in this car before I shove you in."

Clary just stared at him for a moment but knew this was a battle that she already lost, so with an eye roll she jumped in the car as Jace closed the door.

"Now, which way?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The car ride was mostly just a comfortable silence. Clary was regretting this more and more, for she did not want Jace to see the shit hole that was her house, especially since his was perfect. She thought about sending him to a fake house and hoping that he would just drive away before she got in so she could walk to her actual house, but realized how dumb that was since she knew Jace would wait until she was safely inside.

One thing that Clary couldn't get off her mind was their almost kiss. She wanted to kiss him so badly, it would've been her first one ever. But she doesn't know where she stands with Jace as it is, and a kiss would just complicate everything. So she did was she does best, she pushed him away.

Jace didn't seem to care though, he just pretended it never happened. He didn't mention it once, and just happily sang along to the radio on the car.

"Turn left here, " Clary said as Jace obeyed. She sighed, knowing they were approaching her house and was completely dreading the moment they got there. "This one right here," Clary said pointing to a driveway to her right as Jace slowly pulled in.

The thing about Clary's house was that the actual house was almost hidden, and you had to go deep into the driveway before you could fully see the house. Clary tried telling Jace to just stop at the beginning of the driveway but he ignored her and went to the end.

Jace stared at the house in disbelief. "This is where you live?"

"Yupp," she said nervously.

"Wow, it's-"

"Super shitty, yes I know."

"I wasn't going to say that," Jace hadn't stopped looking at the house.

"But you were thinking it," Clary said with a slight smile.

"Now I know why you wanted to do the project at my house," Jace said finally looking at Clary. His eyes were full of pity and concern, and she wanted to puke.

"Please stop looking at me like I'm an abandoned puppy. I'm fine, Jace."

Jace smiled at her joke but couldn't laugh, he didn't find any humor in this. The fact that she had to live here was horrific, the house looked like a disgusting tiny wooden box, and was not meant for a teenage girl.

"Well thanks for the ride. And I'm happy I was paired with you, I actually had a lot of fun," Clary said shyly.

Jace smiled, "Yeah, me too."

Clary surprised herself when she unbuckled her seat belt and pulled Jace into a hug. He wasn't expecting it at all, but responded quickly and happily by wrapping his arms around her. Isabelle was right, she was very thin. He felt like he was hugging a stick that could snap any second. Clary didn't want to let go, she couldn't even remember the last time she felt as comfortable with someone as she did with Jace. His embrace was so warm and inviting she felt like she could sit like that forever. But she knew her dad was going to be suspicious if she didn't go in soon, so she regretfully pulled away as he hesitantly let her go.

"See you tomorrow," she said and got out of the car. Jace waved and-just as she predicted- waited until she was inside her house with the door shut until he started to pull away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clary did everything she could to be quiet, hoping that Valentine was just passed out drunk and she could sneak into her room, but of course that would mean she was lucky and Clary is never lucky. Which is why Clary wasn't too surprised when she heard him stampeding down the stairs.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Valentine screamed.

"I had to do something for school I told you," Clary replied.

"You did not tell me that. I had to sit here starving while you went out to party with your friends."

"It was a school project, and if you were so hungry you should've made something," Clary muttered walking away.

Clary groaned as she felt someone grab her and pull her, "What did you just say?" Valentine said grabbing her hair and pulling her down.

"I said I'll make you something," Clary cried out in pain.

"Are you lying to me? You better not be lying to me Clarissa," Valentine grabbed her arm with his free hand.

"I'm not lying," Clary stuttered.

"Good," He said and threw her across the room, she landed with a thud as she hit her head on the floor.

As Clary was about to get up, Valentine kicked her stomach causing her to fall again, "Think about that next time you sass me," and with another kick he exited. Clary just laid there for a second as she held the tears back, _Don't do it Clary, don't give him the satisfaction. _

Before she could even think about getting up she felt hands gripping her hair, pulling her up by her head. She yelped in pain as she tried to stand up.

"I TOLD YOU I WAS HUNGRY, WHY AREN'T YOU IN THE KITCHEN YET YOU USELESS BITCH?" Valentine threw her against the wall.

Clary tried to talk but no words could come out, her chest was tight and she was fighting to breathe.

"This is why she left you know. It's because of you, she hates you and you do nothing but waste space so she left," Valentine was yelling at the top of his lungs.

Clary instantly knew he was referring to her mom. "She left," Clary said between gasps, "because you are a psychopath."

"What did you say to me?" Valentine said. Clary braced herself for the punch she was about to receive until there was a sudden knock on the door.

Valentine froze and looked over before back at Clary, "Go to your room and clean yourself off. Now."

Clary fought to get up and walked down the hall as fast as she could still clutching her stomach. She changed her clothes and brought her makeup bag into the bathroom, inspecting the blood on her forehead and the cut on her lip.

Valentine smoothed out his shirt and put a smile on his face while opening the door. Two men stood in uniform while a car with flashing sirens sat in the driveway.

"Well hello officers, is there a problem?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clary did everything she could to cover up her bruises. She put on a red baggy lifeguard sweatshirt and black yoga pants in order to hide the old/new injuries on her legs and arms, and she did her best to cover up the marks on her face. Due to the fact the new ones were still in the process of bleeding, she put a black beanie hat on and pulled it down so it covered up the cut on her forehead, then just left the lip cut. She would just have to make something up when asked.

"Clary honey, can you come here for a minute please?" Valentine called from the end of the hall. Clary rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. She worked through the pain as she stood up straight and walked toward her father.

What she didn't expect was to see two officers standing inside her living room.

"Is everything alright?" Clary asked hesitantly.

"We could ask you the same question," one of the officers said, "I'm Officer Reynolds, this is my partner Officer Mccloyd, we received multiple calls about hearing strong amounts of yelling coming from this house and thought we'd come see if everything is alright."

Clary just shrugged, "Everything's fine."

"Are you sure?" Officer Mccloyd said.

"As I told you Officer, Clary just got home minutes ago. Since it's just me and her living here I really don't understand what yelling the neighbors could have possibly heard," Valentine said putting air quotes on heard.

"Well alright, just wanted to be sure," Officer Mccloyd said.

Officer Reynolds didn't say anything though, he just stared at Clary. After a moment of silence he finally said, "What happened to your lip?"

"My what?" Clary asked then felt the cut at the top of her lip and winced, "Oh right. When I was walking in earlier it was too dark to see anything and I ran into the door. I'm known for how clumsy I am."

Officer Reynolds just nodded and pulled out a pen and a small card and started to write on it while walking deeper into the house past Clary, he looked around momentarily only to walk back. Valentine's eyes flashed from Officer Reynolds to Officer Mccloyd and Reynolds took it as an opportunity to slip a piece of paper into Clary's hand. Before Clary could even think about it she was curling her fingers around the paper, keeping it hidden.

"Sorry for bothering you, have a good night," Officer Reynolds said while slipping out the door with Officer Mccloyd behind.

Valentine shut the door and sighed with relief, "That was close," he whispered to himself before grabbing a beer and walking to his room where he shut and locked the door.

Clary waited a moment before she uncurled her hand to look at the piece of paper. It was Officer Reynolds business card. Clary was confused until she turned it over and saw what was written on the back, "Your porch light was on."

* * *

**So if you didn't understand what Reynolds note to Clary was, look back at her excuse for why her lip was bleeding. If you still don't get it (and don't be shy/embarrased if you don't)then put it in the reviews and I'll explain it in the next chapter. Now there will definitely be updates but I won't be posting until 80-85 reviews or more (i'm sorry but it's the only way I'll actually get it done). xoxo **


	5. Chapter 5

**Couple of things to clarify. Sorry I know how much these suck but it's important. **

**1. The note. When officer Reynolds asked how Clary got the cut on her lip she said it was so dark she tripped and hit the door. Valentine mentioned that Clary had just walked in moments ago meaning this injury was recent. But Reynolds said that the light was on, meaning she could not have tripped because of darkness because there was light. Get it? If you don't PM me and I'll try and explain in more detail. **

**2. Jace does not know about Clary and her father. Some people have been making guesses saying Jace knows about this and called the police but that didn't happen, Jace has no clue. Sorry for people who were really excited about that. **

**3. No matter what happens, I WILL ALWAYS UPDATE THIS STORY! Many people are saying that my numbers at the bottom are unfair because if I don't get that I won't update. Honestly, I put that there because I am the laziest mofo, and I procrastinate everything. But when I look at the amount of reviews I have and continue getting e-mails I tell myself to stop being so stupid and write my damn fanfic. So when I tell you guys a number I want for reviews it's really so I can convince myself to MOVE MY ASS. But I will never leave you guys hanging and the story will not be finished until I tell you it is completed. **

**4. Your reviews are sassy and hilarious and I completely love it and you guys. **

**Now that that stuff is cleared up, here is the chapter I promised! Hopefully you'll enjoy**

* * *

Clary had to get up a good hour earlier the next day. Not only did she have to work to cover every single bruise that formed, but at around three o'clock in the morning she got an e-mail from her guidance counselor saying to come at the school early for a meeting at 7:15. Why a guidance counselor would e-mail someone so early in the morning, Clary didn't know. But she had to get to school 25 minutes earlier then it started and that pissed her off.

When she finally finished getting ready and arrived at the school, it was 7:37, but she really didn't care. What exactly could I guidance counselor do if she was late? She walked into the office and went over to the door of her counselor, Mrs. Robinson. The door was open and Mrs. Robinson was sitting at her desk on her computer when Clary walked in.

"Clarissa, hello dear. Shut the door and sit down," She said smiling.

Clary did what she said and just stared at Mrs. Robinson.

"How are you honey?" Mrs. Robinson said.

"Fine."

"Well that's good."

Clary just stared at her, "Mrs. Robinson-"

"Oh Clarissa, I want you to feel comfortable talking to me. You know, like you're talking to a friend. So call me Carol."

"Carol," Clary said slightly annoyed, "Why am I here?"

"Well I understand you had a run in with the police yesterday-"

"How do you know that?" Clary said aggravated.

"They called me. They explained the story to me and asked me to speak with you," Carol said with a giant smile that made Clary sick.

_How the hell did she receive the call in the middle of the night? Does she not get any sleep?_

Before Clary said anything the bell rang and she stood up and said, "I have to go to class."

"Sit down, Clarissa. I can just write you a pass."

Clary hesitantly sat down and sighed, _Well this is gonna suck, _was all she could think.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

All Clary could think about on her way to class was how that was the worst twenty minutes of her life. She kept repeating the same thing over and over, _I'm fine, my dad doesn't hit me, I'm just clumsy, I'm over my mom leaving, blah blah blah. _Clary had never wanted to get to chemistry class so fast in her entire life. When she finally walked in the door the teacher stopped talking while everyone just stared at her.

"Thank you for finally joining us Clarissa," Mr. Burke said.

"I have a pass," Clary snapped back and handed him the tiny pink slip.

"Hm, guidance, well alright take a seat then."

When Clary finally took her seat she heard Aline snicker-she sat in front of Clary-and whisper to her friend, "So she's a psychopath who needs guidance? No wonder her mom ditched her."

While Clary's mind was processing what she heard Clary's body took over. Her foot latched on to Aline's chair as she pulled back as hard as she could, ripping the chair out from under Aline, causing her to fall straight down onto her ass.

Aline screamed as the whole close looked over and burst into laughter.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU FREAK?" Aline screamed turning towards Clary.

"What?" Clary said as innocently as possible.

"You ripped my chair out," Aline was boiling red.

"Um..no I didn't?" Clary said.

Before Aline could say anything Mr. Burke said, "Aline stop blaming other people for your clumsiness, now sit down."

"But-"

"Sit!" Mr. Burke said and Aline huffed but obeyed. Clary put her face in her hands as she tried to hold back her laughter, while everyone gave her looks of admiration.

XXXXXXX

"Rumor has it," Jace says sitting next to Clary, "that you punched Aline in the face today and broke her nose."

Clary laughed at how rumors spread in school. People took one incident and made it into a huge thing. There were already rumors about Jace and Clary dating due to their daily lunch sessions. Clary just rolled her eyes and leaned back on the tree.

"So?" Jace said expectantly.

"What?"

"Is it true?"

"Of course not," Clary said, "I just pulled her chair out from under her."

"WHAT?" Jace shouted surprised.

"It was an accident!" Clary lied.

Jace was cracking up, "How do you accidently pull someone's chair out from under them?"

Clary just shrugged and laughed with Jace.

"So why did you do it?" Jace said as they calmed down.

Clary shrugged, "She was being a bitch."

"Aline's always a bitch and you have always just held your tongue which means that obviously today she did something that pushed you too far. What is it?" Jace said suddenly serious.

Clary just shrugged, something she was doing a lot, she realized.

"Clar, come on tell me," he said nudging her shoulder.

She gave a small smile at the nickname he gave her and just looked down when saying, "She made a comment about my mom leaving me."

"Clary you can't listen to her she-"

"Was right," Clary interrupted.

"She was not-"

"My mom left me, Jace. She said she would be back for me and she never came. She didn't call, she didn't write. She didn't try and contact me in any way. All that stuff she said to me that night, it was bullshit. She didn't care about me, she didn't then and she doesn't now. I get it and I accept that but it just sucks to hear because I know that it's true, my mom left because she hated me." Clary sighed, she told Jace the full story about her mom leaving a while ago-obviously leaving out the part about her dad being crazy- and it felt nice, finally having someone to talk to about it.

"Well then it's her loss, Clary," Jace scoot closer to her and grabbed her hands with his, "Clary, look at me."

She hesitantly looked into his eyes as he said, "You are the most amazing person I have ever met. If your mom left because of you then she did you a favor because if she can't see how great you are she doesn't deserve to be in your life."

They just stared into each other's eyes until Clary cleared her throat and pulled her hands back, but smiled and said, "Thanks Jace."

He smiled back and they sat quietly for a second until Jace nearly shouted, "Oh! I almost forgot."

He pulled out two sandwiches and handed one to her, "For you." She stared at it confused while he tossed it in her lap and said, "The other day mom was getting mad because I kept eating all these snacks and she wanted to know why I was so hungry and I told her I have been splitting my sandwich with you and then she got super pissed that I didn't say anything sooner and she made you this. If you prefer something else on the sandwich just let me know and she'll make it."

"Oh Jace that is so sweet but she did not have to do that!"

"She wants to and I'm pretty sure she'll be offended if you don't eat it," Jace said smiling.

"Ja-"

"Look Clary I get that the whole negative 2 jean size thing is in right now but you are just too thin and every time your name comes up Maryse says, _What a beautiful girl, but she needs some meat in her, _and now you get some." Jace's smile continued to grow.

Clary just laughed at that, "Well tell her I said thank you very much, and that I really appreciate it."

"Will do," Jace said taking a bite from his sandwich while saying, "So, what are we doing this weekend?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we've been best friends for three weeks and we haven't done anything besides that project and I would like to actually go out and do something for once."

"Best friends? So that's what we are. Well nobody's stopping you from going out and doing something, Jace."

"Well, I chose to hang out with you all the time and due to your lack of any friends I have really no other friends and I get the whole work every day thing but honestly I do not like being bored on weekends."

"Jace you have plenty of other friends, I see you with all these guys in the hallway like all the time."

"Yeah well that's true but I never feel like hanging out with them. All they wanna do is get drunk and party," Jace said with a shiver.

"Then go get a date. I guarantee if you go to any of those lunch tables and say hi your weekends will be booked for the rest of the school year."

"Eh, this whole date every girl in the whole school thing is getting old, not really into it anymore. Plus I want to hang out with you, and bringing you on a date would probably make things awkward. Total third wheel. So, what are we doing tonight?"

Clary had totally forgotten it was Friday until he said that. She sighed in defeat when saying, "Whatever you want. I really don't care."

"We could see a movie!" Jace suggested.

Clary just shrugged and said flatly, "Fine by me."

"Great! Well you work later on Fridays and don't get off work until 9:30 so we can go to like a 10 o'clock show or something," Jace said. Clary smiled at the fact that he knew her work hours, and just nodded as the bell rang.

"Great," he said standing up, "I'll text you the details later."

Clary gave a thumbs up to him as he turned around and walked away, calling over his shoulder, "Don't go punching anyone else today."

"I DIDN'T PUNCH HER!" Clary screamed as he waved his hand and went into the school.

* * *

**Meow, I hope you enjoyed this (like i said total fear of you guys hating it). Anyways I will not put a specific number of reviews now but like I said the more you R&R the more it tells me to stop being a lazy fat ass and work! Xoxo **


	6. Chapter 6

Clary and Jace walked out of the theater still laughing. They agreed to see a comedy since Clary was not good with scary, and decided on Grown Ups 2. Jace paid for Clary's tickets and even bought her popcorn and candy, ignoring her as she complained about him spoiling her. But as they walked out Clary had no idea what to do about her emotions.

Jace had his arm on the armrest the whole time, and Clary had to physically sit on her hands to avoid grabbing his. She kept telling herself that it was nothing, but she knew that she was falling for Jace, a thought that scared her more than anything, even more than her father.

"Earth to Clary," Jace said waving his hand in front of her face. Clary blinked out of her daze as Jace repeated, "What should we do now? Do you need to get back?"

Clary just shook her head no, "I told my dad not to wait up." Which was true, Clary did say that but it was while running out of the house and Clary knew that what was waiting for her at home was not something she was looking forward too.

"Wanna go back to my house? We could hangout, watch some TV, eat!" Clary just rolled her eyes at the last comment but nodded as they walked towards the exit of the mall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got to Jace's house it was 1:17 AM so Clary wasn't surprised when all the lights were off.

"Are you sure they won't mind me here? It's so late," Clary said as they walked into his house.

"Nah, my parents love you," they said walking deeper in the house. When plopping on the couch Jace turned on a random movie channel and they started watching. Clary wasn't paying attention to the movie. All she could focus on was Jace's hand resting on his lap, gripping his thigh. In ways it looked like he was trying to stop himself from doing something, and Clary had to fight not to grab his hand.

_What's wrong with you? Stop it, you don't like him! _Her mind kept screaming but she just pushed it aside, knowing that she couldn't deny it much longer.

"Thirsty?" Jace asked. It took her a second to realize he was talking to her and she looked up from his hand and nodded.

He got up and started walking towards the kitchen and she followed, leaning on the granite Island in the middle of the kitchen. He got two glasses and filled them with water, their fingers brushing as he handed one to her. She muttered a thanks and took a sip, realizing how close they were. She looked from her glass to his eyes to see he was staring back at her.

"I have never wanted to do anything as much as I want to kiss you right now," Jace whispered.

_Tell him no. Push him away, tell him he's crazy. _Clary's mind was screaming, but the words never formed. She just put her glass down and whispered, "then do it."

Jace just looked in her eyes then back at her lips, then cupped her cheek with his hand as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Suddenly every cliché thing she heard about fireworks didn't seem so stupid anymore. She heard a clink as he put his glass down and she stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt like she could kiss him forever, but unfortunately had to pull back when he moved his hands to her waist.

"Ow," she winced.

"What?" He said full of concern. She didn't know what to say, she couldn't explain that his hands touched the area where her dad kicked her last night, she couldn't explain that her dad hits her and she had bruises everywhere, she couldn't say anything. So she just gripped the front of his t-shirt and kissed him with more force and passion than the first kiss.

He didn't protest as she tangled her fingers in his hair and he gripped the edge of the counter. His hands lightly touched her side as he moved down to her thighs, wrapping his hands around them and lifting her up, setting her on the counter, never breaking the kiss. He then moved between her legs and wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her legs around him and clicked her ankles together, clinging onto him. His tongue grazed the bottom of her lip, begging for entrance and she opened her mouth willingly.

It felt like Clary's brain stepped out of her head and was having an argument with itself. One part of it was screaming to stop, saying how bad and complicated this would get, but the other side-the winning side- was screaming how right it was and to never stop.

"Oh my gosh, ew are you kidding me?" They snapped apart immediately and looked towards the source of the outburst.

It was Isabelle, wearing silk pajama shorts and a cami. It's the middle of the night and Isabelle still looked drop dead gorgeous, "I come down to get a glass of water and this is what I see? Seriously there are like five bedrooms you couldn't of just gone in there, jeez."

She turned to leave mumbling something about horny teenagers, when Jace and Clary just stared at each other. At the exact same time they just start bursting into laughter, Clary put her face in her hands embarrassed, "I think your sister is really warming up to me."

Jace just laughed harder and hugged her, giving her a peck on the cheek, "It could've been worse, that could've been my mom."

Clary jumped off the counter, Jace's arms never leaving her sides. He smiled and started to lean in when she pushed him and said, "Hell no. I am not having a repeat of that." She pointed towards the entrance Isabelle walked in, then pointed to the room they were watching TV in, "Go."

"Wha-"

"Go," Clary said sternly and he sighed and walked back to the room, mumbling about Isabelle's awful timing. He sat on the couch as Clary did the same, but he wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her towards him, she leaned on his chest and closed her eyes listening to his heartbeat, ignoring the slight pains she felt from her bruises. He grabbed her hand with his free one and intertwined their fingers.

The last thing Clary could hear before drifting off into sleep was Jace saying, "I could get used to this."

XXXXXX

Clary jolted awake after a disturbing dream about her father, and looked around freaking out, temporarily forgetting where she was.

She looked down at Jace sleeping soundly and smiled down at their interlocked hands and his hand placed loosely on her waist. But her smile disappeared when she saw the clock blinking from the TV, saying it was 4:30 AM. She took one last look at Jace before giving him a kiss on the forehead and hesitantly standing up. She picked her phone up from the table and saw 16 missed calls from home, _shit_, she thought.

Just as Clary reached the door she heard a voice behind her, "Sneaking out?"

Clary jumped and turned around with a hand over her heart, "Jeez Iz you scared me."

She just smirked, "So what? You're over him already? Trying to sneak out so you don't have to talk about what happened?"

Clary just stared in horror, "Of course not but I really need to get home and he's sleeping so soundly and if I tell him he'll just offer to take me home and not let me refuse so.."

"Well it's a good thing I caught you then," Clary looked at Isabelle confused, "Alarm." Isabelle pointed at a blinking keypad and started tapping numbers.

"Okay, you're good," Isabelle stated.

"Um, thanks," Clary said with her hand on the door knob, "why are you down here anyway? It's the middle of the night."

"Well I woke up really thirsty and couldn't get a water because of you and my brother's teenage hormones."

Clary blushed and said, "Uh right, sorry."

"Hey Clary?" Isabelle stopped her and Clary turned around to face her, "I know sometimes I can be blunt and rude about it, but I really am sorry about your mom."

Clary just blinked at her surprise, "Um, thanks." Isabelle just smiled as Clary opened the door and gave one last wave before sprinting to her house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't understand why you went through all of that when I could have easily driven you home," Jace said over the phone. Clary managed to get home at 5:03 and sneak in before Valentine even noticed. She left Jace a text saying to call her when he woke up, which was at 9:30 AM. Clary explained how she had to go and Isabelle let her out.

"I know but you looked so cute and innocent I didn't want to ruin that," Clary said laying on her bed.

"You sound exhausted," Jace stated.

"Yeah well so do you, next time we're hanging out it's going to be during the day."

"See told you we'd have fun! You're all ready planning a next time," Jace said with a smirk.

Clary just rolled her eyes but before she could say anything he said, "Lunch? I'll pick you up at 1." Before she could say anything he hung up, and she just stared at her phone. Her kiss with Jace last night was the best moment of her life, but she has no idea what her and Jace are now. Are they boyfriend/girlfriend? Was it a onetime thing? She just groaned as she laid back down and closed her eyes, drifting back sleep.

When she woke up again it was twelve and she figured she should get ready. She hopped in the shower, put on a white sweater and blue jeans-even though it was like 80 degrees out- and was just finishing up her makeup-aka cover up- when Jace texted her saying he was here. Clary walked outside happy that Valentine was out so she wouldn't have to get interrogated for "always leaving" and "being useless."

"Hey," Jace said leaning on the passenger side of his truck (the same car he drove her home in).

"So what, am I driving?" Clary joked walking towards him.

"No, but what kind of gentlemen would I be if I didn't open the door for you," he opened the door and said, "Ma lady."

She just laughed and rolled her eyes as she went to go sit but was stopped before she could enter the car.

"You think you can just sit in my car for free?" Clary raised an eyebrow as he continued, "One kiss. That's the rule."

"Oh really? Well it wasn't the rule the first time you drove me home."

"Well it was just created," He shrugged and lightly pushed her against the car, "can't mess with the system."

Clary just lightly smiled up at him, they were so close now she could feel his breath on her face, "Well we don't want to go breaking any rules."

"Absolutely not," Jace whispered.

"So, just one kiss?" Clary said.

"Mhm," Jace said and started to lean in. Just as their lips were about to touch Clary moved her face and kissed his cheek.

"There!" She said cheery as she stepped aside him and sat in the car. Jace stood there staring at her with his mouth wide open.

"What? You didn't say what kind of kiss it had to be. Now get in because I am starving."

"I am so getting you back for that," Jace finally spoke and got into the driver's side.

"Pshh, you can try." Clary smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There lunch ended up just being going to the drive thru of Mccdonald's and eating it in an empty parking lot. Clary was pissed at first at the flirtation Jace was getting from the girl at the drive thru, but just shrugged it off after they left. Clary sat back leaning on the door with her feet laying across the car seat, stopping right next to Jace's leg. Jace paid even though Clary actually had money for once, and they ate in silence until Clary broke it once they finished with the food.

"Um, pretty sure this is for you," Clary said pulling a piece of paper out of the bag and handing it to Jace. It had a phone number and the word Maria written on it with a heart and a winky face.

Jace just laughed and said, "I don't know she kept looking at you."

Clary snorted, "Yeah to give me death glares because you were with me and not flirting with her."

"She was kind of cute, maybe I will call her," Jace said then glanced at Clary.

Clary ignored the tight feeling she felt in her chest and said, "Go ahead." Jace stared at her in disbelief and she said, "what?"

"You know I don't get you," Jace said jokingly but with a hint of seriousness, "I'm on a date with you, yet you tell me that it would be okay if I called another girl?"

Clary smiled slightly, "I wasn't aware that this was a date."

"So we're just two friends that kiss?" Jace said laughing.

Clary just shrugged, "Friends with benefits was a really good movie and some people are into it."

Jace laughed louder and shook his head while Clary smiled.

When Jace finally calmed down he grabbed Clary's legs and gently pulled her towards him. He scooted closer so that her legs were over his and his arm was around her waist, their faces centimeters apart.

"I'm not really into the whole friends with benefits thing, are you?" Jace said smiling.

"Not even a little bit," she said looking at his lips.

"And since I really like kissing you and don't plan on stopping anytime soon, you have to be my girlfriend."

"Oh I have to be?" Clary said still looking at his lips.

"Not unless you want to give this whole friends with benefits thing a go."

Clary shook her head no and he smiled saying, "Then there's nothing else we can do."

She smiled and said, "Wow you are very bossy. It's a good thing you're cute otherwise this whole relationship could never work."

He returned a smile and said, "I've been told. Poor Maria though, she's gonna be crushed."

Clary rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Shut up." She reached up and pulled Jace towards her, and just as their lips were about to touch he moved and kissed her cheek.

Clary stared open mouthed when he said, "Told you I'd get you back."

Before Clary could even respond he pulled her towards him, crushing their lips together. She wrapped her arms around Jace's neck as he tightened his arms around her waist.

Clary didn't think she could ever get over the feeling of Jace touching her. She didn't even have control of her hands anymore, the second their tongues collided she lost total control. She didn't think of how wrong it was, how many questions this could raise, all she could think about was touching Jace. She was surprised at how easy this was for her, she had never had a boyfriend before, never even kissed another guy. She didn't really know what she was doing, but her body seemed to. Before she could even realize what she was doing her legs swung around so that she was straddling him and her hands was wounded tight in his hair. They were moving really fast but Clary didn't even care. She felt like she could kiss him forever.

And yet, forever ends a lot sooner than expected, "Jace my phone is ringing." Clary was panting as she pulled away, but Jace just moved to her neck.

"Ignore it," he said between kisses. Clary looked down at her phone at the caller Id and muttered an "I can't." Jace just sighed but pulled away while Clary answered her phone, not moving her position on his lap.

"Hi daddy," she answered.

* * *

**So I know this was a little rushed but all my other ideas for the chapters involve Jace and Clary as a couple so I had to get them together. Anyway please R&R! xoxo **


	7. Chapter 7

**Just letting you know, whenever something is Italicized, it's Clary's thoughts. **

* * *

"Hi daddy," Clary answered. The peppiness in her voice made her want to rip her vocal chords out.

"Hi pumpkin," Valentine answered. Clary refused to call him dad at home, so when saying dad it was like telling Valentine she was with someone and to not be a total ahole.

Jace just sat patiently with his arms around her, drawing circles on her back. You would have never guessed that they were just making out-aside from the fact that Clary was on top of Jace.

"Where are you?" He asked sweetly. She had to force herself not to roll her eyes.

"I'm with a friend," she said and Jace looked jokingly hurt. She rolled her eyes but moved her hand from his hair and put it on his cheek, rubbing it soothingly with her thumb.

Jace just smiled as he turned his head and kissed her hand while Valentine said, "When will you be coming home?"

"Not really sure but I got to go so I'll talk to you later bye." She snapped her phone shut immediately and threw it down on the seat next to her.

"You just hardcore friend zoned me," Jace said.

Clary laughed, "Relax it was just my dad."

"I am great with parents your dad will love me."

"You are never meeting my dad," Clary said seriously.

"Why not?" Jace asked slightly concerned, the smile dropping from his face.

"Just trust me, it's for your own good." _And mine_, she thought.

"Clary wh-" She cut him off with her lips and he groaned in protest.

"That's cheating," he mumbled against her lips and she smiled in return.

"Okay," Jace said pulling away ignoring Clary's pout, "As much as I would love to sit here and make out with you all day, and believe me I really would, I promised my mom I'd bring you back to the house."

"Can't we just stay for a little longer?" Clay pouted.

"No, my mom really wants to see you."

"Why?" Clary asked but removed herself from Jace's lap and went into her original seat.

"I told you," Jace said as he put the car in drive, "my mom loves you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm home," Jace said walking into his house, Clary trailing behind. Before Clary could even think Maryse was running towards her and gave her a big hug.

"Mom stop oh my gosh," Jace said.

"Clary it's so good to see you," She said completely ignoring Jace.

Clary chucked, Maryse was like a teenager, "You too!"

"How are you dear?" Maryse asked pulling away but keeping her arms on Clary's shoulders.

"Mom seriously go away."

"Jace is just mad because he knows I would rather hangout with you than him," Clary stated and Maryse burst into laughter while Jace shouted, "HEY!"

They walked into the kitchen with Maryse's arm around Clary's shoulder and Jace a step behind them.

"Clary's here!" Maryse said.

"Yes mom we heard your squealing," Alec said sitting at the counter eating a sandwich.

"I feel like you love Clary more than me mom," Isabelle said eating her own sandwich next to Alec.

"Well Clary doesn't sass me about shoes," Maryse said walking over to Isabelle and pinching her cheeks. Clary laughed as Isabelle started swatting her mother's hands away from her.

Clary leaned on the counter across from them as Jace did the same next to her.

"I made sandwiches if you guys are hungry," Maryse said pointing to the plate filled with tiny sandwiches cut into squares in the middle of the counter.

"No thank you, we already ate," Clary said politely.

"Hence the 'Mom I'm going out to lunch with Clary," Jace said sarcastically.

Maryse pulled out a spatula and swatted Jace's arm, "Watch your tone mister." Clary burst into laughter as he rubbed his arm muttering an "ow."

"So where did you guys go?" Alec asked.

"McDonalds," Jace replied.

"Wow Jace, what a romantic. You sure know how to swoop a girl off her feet," Isabelle said rolling her eyes.

"Why would he need to, they're just friends Isabelle," Alec said. Clary blushed as Jace just smiled and looked down.

"No, no, no, please tell me you guys aren't a couple?" Alec sounded desperate.

Clary was offended while Jace looked at him angrily, "So what if we are, what's it to you?"

"Dammit, seriously? One week! YOU COULDN'T WAIT ONE WEEK?" Alec said while Maryse screamed with delight.

"What?" Clary asked confused.

"You owe me fifty bucks," Maryse said sticking her hand out to Alec.

"Come on Clary I was hoping you'd be a little tougher, just a little bit!" Alec said pulling out his wallet.

"You guys made bets on when we were going to start dating?" Jace asked annoyed.

"Well it was bound to happen with the way you two looked at each other," Maryse said.

"Yeah the sexual tension was really obvious," Isabelle stated.

"So what exactly was this bet?" Clary said not really sure how to feel about all of this.

"If you guys started dating before a month of us moving here then I would get $50 and Alec would do the dishes for the entire month. If you dated after a month then Alec would get a new computer," Maryse explained.

"I didn't participate, I thought it was stupid," Isabelle said getting up and walking past Clary, "by the way I love your sweater."

"Oh uh thanks," Clary said looking down at her sweater as Isabelle walked away.

"Alright well you freaks enjoy yourselves, we're going to my room," Jace said.

"Woah woah woah, no you don't," Maryse said stopping them, "you know the rules."

"But Clary was in my room last time she was over and you didn't care," Jace whined.

"Yes because you were friends working on a school project. Now she's your girlfriend, which means family room and kitchen only."

"That is so not fair," Jace said.

Maryse shrugged and walked out of the kitchen with Alec trailing behind, "Life's not fair."

Clary just chuckled as Jace sighed, "Is she always like that?"

"Like an immature teenager? Yes, yes she is." Clary laughed at that. He just shook his head and said "Come on" as they walked into his family room. Although nobody was around and the room only had one entryway giving it a pretty good amount of privacy, it wasn't as private as Jace's bedroom, which both of them really wanted to go in.

Jace sat on the couch pulling Clary onto his lap and cradling her like a baby, "Not exactly the privacy I wanted but it'll have to do."

"If you listened to me we could be making out in your car right now," Clary said playing with the gold chain around his neck.

Jace groaned, "Stop it!" He exclaimed as Clary chucked, "Sorry about them."

"Who? Your family?" Clary asked and Jace nodded. She shook her head and said, "Why they're hilarious?"

"They're ridiculous and immature."

"I think they're great," Clary said closing her eyes.

"I don't see why, they do nothing but embarrass me, and you now."

"You're lucky you know," Clary said her eyes still closed. Jace was taken back as she continued, "to have a family like that. That you can goof around with and love. You should never take it for granted. Because you may think it's dumb now but God forbid something happened and you lost them you would miss it more than anything in the world. I mean I guess you kind of know that with what happened to your real parents, but you were lucky enough to get another family, that doesn't happen for everyone."

"You're not like that with your dad?"

Clary snorted, "My dad and I don't get along at all. We fight nonstop. "

"I'm sorry Clary," he said his voice full of sympathy and sorrow.

"Don't be," Clary said lifting her finger to his lips and running her fingers across them, "I'm not trying to make you pity me or feel guilty, I just want you to know how fortunate you are, and make sure you know to never forget that."

Jace just smiled as she dropped her fingers and he kissed her forehead. She nuzzled into his neck as he held her tighter, lacing his hands together around Clary's waist. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until she asked the time.

"3:30," Jace answered after glancing at the clock. Clary groaned not realizing how late it was, "I have to go."

"What?" Jace said upset.

She smiled, "I'm sorry but my dad is waiting for me and the longer I make him wait the angrier he's gonna get." _And the harder he's gonna hit me. _

Jace sighed but said, "Okay I'll take you home, and don't even think about arguing with that." She smiled, Jace read her mind so easily.

She stood up as Jace followed, grabbing the keys when they neared the door.

"I'm taking Clary home," Jace yelled up the stairs.

"Bye sweetheart, it was good to see you!" Maryse exclaimed from her room.

Clary yelled a "you too" back and walked hand in hand with Jace out to his car.

XXXXXXX

"Jace," she said giggling, "Jace I really have to go inside."

"Mmm not yet," Jace said bringing her lips back to hers.

"Jace if my dad comes out we're both dead," Clary said pulling away again.

"At least we'll die doing something we love," Jace cupped her cheek and pulled her back in while she laughed against his lips. Even though she desperately wanted to stay outside and kiss Jace, she knew that her dad was waiting for her inside. She hadn't seen him since she ran out the night before, and she already knew that he was furious. She was very aware that the longer she stayed out the worse it was going to get, but she couldn't bring herself to leave. Jace just made her feel so happy and so safe, she felt like she would be forever satisfied in his arms.

She groaned against his lips, "Jace," she said but couldn't bring herself to push him away. Her words told him to stop but her body told him to never let her go. Unfortunately, Jace and Clary make out sessions were known for interruptions, and Clary and Jace jumped when they heard her front door open.

* * *

**So updates will be a lot less frequent because school just started but luckily I have written the next few chapters so those won't be too bad. Anyone tell me what you thought! Rate/review! love you guys :***


	8. Chapter 8

**Ew school :p. Anyway here is the next chapter. **

**Quick Note: I know you guys really want Jace to find out about Clary and I promise it WILL happen soon but please be patient with me. I promise I will keep the story interesting with/without him knowing. **

* * *

"Hi dad," she said, her voice slightly shaking.

"Hey kiddo. Sorry to interrupt I just saw the car and couldn't figure out who it belonged to," Valentine said smiling.

"That's okay, sorry it took so long to come in we were a bit...distracted," Clary said looking at the ground.

"It's alright don't worry, I was a teenager once too," Valentine said chuckling and stuck his hand out to Jace, "Hi I'm Clary's dad, but you can call me Valentine."

"Jace Lightwood, it's nice to meet you sir."

"I should've known that the lack of my daughter's presence was due to a boy."

"Right I'm sorry about that," Jace said awkwardly.

"Nah it's alright, I understand," Valentine said with a huge smile that Clary just wanted to punch off.

After a very uncomfortable silence Jace said, "Well I should probably get going. It was nice to meet you sir. Bye Clary." Clary gave a small smile as Valentine waved.

They walked into the house as Jace drove away and immediately Valentine's smile dropped.

"WHERE THE HOLY HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Valentine shouted. Clary flinched, she knew he was mad but she wasn't expecting full out screams. "I've been sitting here, bored and starving while you were out being the slut that you are," Valentine was still screaming but not as aggressively as before.

"Oh no, you mean you actually had to GET UP to get your beer? Wow I am such an awful daughter because sitting around and doing ABSOLUTELY NOTHING is so tiring so God Forbid you actually have to STAND U-" Clary was cut off by Valentine smacking her across the face.

"HOW DARE YOU SASS ME! YOU THINK YOU CAN SAY THAT SHIT? WELL YOU CAN'T. YOU'RE A FUCKING SLUTTY BITCH WHO DOES ABSOLUTELY NOTHING WITH YOUR LIFE. AND I SWEAR IF HE FINDS OUT WHAT IS GOING ON I WILL KILL YOU AND I WILL GO AFTER HIM OH I SWEAR I WILL."

Clary froze. Valentine could beat her all he wanted but he would not lay a finger on Jace, "You won't touch him, you will never touch him if you do-"

"You'll what? You'll scream and cry and pretend to actually be useful? Don't you understand that you do absolutely nothing and that there is no way that you could ever overpower me? You are absolutely useless, and you drive everyone away. That's why your mom left, because you are worthless."

"Mom left because you are a psychopath and she needed to get away from you," Clary screeched and Valentine pushed her against the wall.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME!" Valentine threw her to the ground and kicked her stomach, "I hate you you disgusting bitch. And if I ever see that boy again he will wish that he never even laid eyes on you." He gave her another hard kick and walked away. Clary just laid there and cried. The thought of anything happening to Jace made her sick to her stomach, and knowing that she was the reason for his pain would kill her which is why she knew she had to stay away from him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clary was avoiding Jace, he already knew. It's been days since he met Valentine, and ever since then things haven't been the same. Whenever Jace saw her in the hallways she would just turn the other way, in English when he tried to talk to her she just focused her eyes on the board and didn't even look at him, running out the second the bell rang. She texted him and told him she would be eating in the library at lunch for a while, and to just sit with his other friends. Jace didn't know what was going on but he was furious. He wasn't really pissed at Clary, he was just mad that he had no idea what was going on with her.

So on Thursday morning Jace waited in front of her art class for her, not caring that his class was on the other side of the school, he just needed to see her. Her eyes popped out of her head when she saw him, and she knew she couldn't avoid him any longer.

"Clary," Jace said as she got closer.

"Jace I have to go to cl-"

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Jace said urgently.

"I haven't," Clary said but knew he wasn't convinced. Hell she couldn't even convince herself. Jace grabbed her arm and pulled her into a janitor's closet down the hall.

"Jace what the he-"

He locked the door and said, "We are not leaving here until you talk to me."

"We're talking right now," Clary stated sarcastically.

"Dammit Clary you know what I mean," Jace said aggravated. Suddenly the bell went off.

"Jace I'm late-"

Jace stepped in front of her and blocked the door, "You don't answer my texts or my calls, you don't sit with me at lunch, you completely ignore me when I do see you. Did I do something? Like is this your way of telling me you want to break up? Because we've been dating for like three days and I didn't think it was going ba-"

"Of course I don't want to break up. I wish I did, you have no idea how much easier it would be if I wanted to breakup with you. But I am absolutely crazy about you," Clary interrupted.

"What do you mean it would be easier? Why have you been avoiding me?" Jace asked sincerely.

Clary just put her face in her hands, "Jace you don't understand how messed up I am, and how messed up my life is. It was so selfish of me to let you in my life."

"Clary," Jace said peeling her hands away from her face, "what are you talking about? You are not messed up, you're perfect."

"Stop," Clary said pushing him away feeling the tears coming, "you are perfect, not me. You have a perfect family and a perfect body and perfect personality and I have nothing and you should not be attracted to me and you are only going to get hurt if we stay together so you need to get as far away from me as poss-"

Jace couldn't take it anymore. He closed the space between them and pulled her in for a kiss, one hand on her waist, the other on the back of her neck. He didn't want to hear what she had to say, she was always hating on herself when she was such an amazing person.

Clary's body tensed under him, her hands at his chest prepared to push him off. But she couldn't do it. She slowly moved her hands and wrapped them around her neck as she relaxed into the kiss. After about a minute Clary pulled away, "Jace we can't."

Jace cupped her face with his hands and said, "You have it in your head that you are this awful person who deserves all the shit that she gets and should have no moment of happiness. But I don't see that, I see the truth. I see a beautiful girl who has gotten more shit in sixteen years then more people had in a lifetime. You are the strongest, bravest girl I ever met and deserves every piece of happiness you can get. Stop pushing me away, let me be here for you."

Clary was completely speechless as the tears fell down her face. He wiped them away with her fingers and kissed her forehead pulling her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist and continued to cry while he hugged her. He rubbed her back soothingly and dug his face in her hair whispering, "I'm not going anywhere, Clary."

Clary just looked up at him, her chin leaning on his chest. She knew that no matter what she said or did, he would still be there fighting for her. She didn't know whether to be happy or concerned. She pulled back from him so she could look in his eyes, "If this is going to continue we need to make something clear. You do not come to my house, ever. If you take me home or pick me up, you drop me off a block away and I walk the rest. You don't come near my house and you do everything in your power to avoid my dad, do you understand me?"

"Okay but wh-"

"It's so complicated and I can't go into detail but you have to trust me okay? You promise?" Clary desperately said.

"I have never been so confused in my entire life," Jace thought out loud, "okay yeah I promise." Clary let out a breath that she didn't even realize she was holding.

"Really? That's it?" Clary was so relieved. She thought Jace was going to fight her on it, and demand answers.

"Honestly I don't like not knowing anything, but if this is the only way to be together then so be it. Plus I trust you," He said slowly stroking her cheek bones with the tips of his fingers.

"You'd really do all that for me?" Clary was waiting for him to dump her and leave.

He smiled, "I'd do anything for you." Clary just smiled as Jace leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Clary responded by wrapping her hands around his neck as he grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him. The kiss went from slow and sweet to passionate and erotic in seconds. Jace moved his arms down to her hips to pull her even closer to him and she responded by knotting her fingers in his hair.

"This is crazy," Clary said breathless between kisses. But Jace barley even heard her. He just tightened his grip on her and gently pushed her backwards so that he had her pressed to the wall. All he could think about was all the lost time they had to make up for. She stood on her tip toes trying to give herself more height, and he responded by wrapping his hands around her thighs and picking her up without breaking the kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist as Jace kept her firmly pressed to the wall. Her mouth opened slightly and Jace took that to his advantage and slid his tongue into her mouth. She responded eagerly and pulled slightly on his hair, causing him to slightly moan. After a few minutes she pulled away and rested her forehead onto his.

"You know," Jace said catching his breath, "for someone who never had a boyfriend before you are amazingly good at this."

Clary smiled and said with a wink, "Well you're not so bad yourself."

They just stared at each other for a couple seconds until Jace said, "We should probably get to class now."

Clary nodded and said, "You should probably put me down then."

"I should but I really don't want to," Jace said smiling and tightening his grips on her legs.

"Jace," she said somewhat sternly. Jace sighed and gently placed her down. She moved beside him and grabbed her bag. "I'll see you at lunch?" Jace asked hopefully.

Clary nodded and gave him a quick peck on the lips while saying "bye" and walking out of the closet. She ran to the art room and stopped outside the door. Smoothing her clothes down and redoing her ponytail she walked into the classroom and said, "Sorry, I had to stay after and talk to a teacher." Her art teacher just nodded and told her to take a seat-she always had a special liking towards Clary.

Clary sat down in her usual seat next to Magnus Bane and smiled at him.

"Talking to a teacher huh?" Magnus said suspiciously smiling.

"Mhm," Clary mumbled and looked down, pulling out her sketchbook.

"Right," Magnus said unconvinced, "oh and by the way, you have swollen make out lips."

* * *

**Yay! Please review it's what keeps me going. Love you all xxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**So instead of procrastinating on you guys im procrastinating homework, YAY! Enjoy (she says hopefully)**

* * *

"You guys aren't going to do anything together?" Isabelle whined.

"Well she's coming over soon," Jace said eating a granola bar.

"That's not the same thing! You guys should be doing something alone, something romantic. Two month anniversaries are a big deal."

"They really aren't," Jace said throwing out the wrapper and grabbing a bottle of water.

"Uh to a girl it is," Isabelle stated.

"Clearly you've never met, Clary," Jace said laughing.

"It doesn't matter every girl likes a romantic night out," Isabelle stated while Jace raised his eyebrows, "okay so maybe Clary won't but you should still do something just the two of you. Not have dinner with all of us that's just stupid. Clary's my best friend and I know that she would want this." Jace just rolled his eyes.

It was true, Isabelle started warming up to Clary and they ended up becoming really good friends. Clary came over almost every day, Jace would either pick her up from work after soccer practice or she would walk over to his house and they would work on homework and eat dinner until about 9 o'clock when Clary walked home. Jace hated that he couldn't drive her but it was part of the deal and she always texted or called him letting him know she got home safely. Now because of her constant visits Isabelle and Alec became very good friends with Clary. Simon and Clary got close again too-Clary told Jace how they used to be good friends but then drifted apart- and now all of them ate lunch together under the tree. Jace didn't mind though, he was always really close to his siblings and he loved seeing Clary happy with new friends, he just didn't like when she would go shopping with Isabelle or go for a walk with Alec and not hangout with him, but he got over it.

"Hey guys," Robert said walking in, "this is Jocelyn. She's going to be eating dinner with us, she just recently started working at the hospital with me. She moved here last week from Connecticut. This is my son Jace and my daughter Isabelle."

They both smiled and waved as Jocelyn said, "Nice to meet you both." Jace couldn't figure out why she looked so familiar but just shook it off.

Maryse and Alec walked in and Jace figured they already met Jocelyn since there was no introduction.

"Don't you have to go get Clarissa?" Robert asked.

"No, Simon texted me and said he'd pick her up and bring her here," he glanced at the clock and added, "they should be on their way."

"Alec's friend and Jace's girlfriend are joining us," Robert explained to Jocelyn and she nodded in understanding.

"Okay then we can start sitting down and wait for them there," Maryse said as they all made their way into the dining room and took their seats. They showed Simon and Clary where the spare key was hidden outside that way it would be easier and they could just walk in. Jocelyn was answering some of Maryse's questions about Connecticut when they heard the front door open and Simon yell, "Honey I'm home."

"Hi guys," Robert shouted towards them.

"How was work dear?" Maryse asked Clary.

"The weirdest thing happened, so this guy walks in-" Clary cut off mid sentence when she walked into the room. She froze as Simon stopped next to her staring wide eyed.

Jace looked at her confused and followed her gaze towards Jocelyn who was now standing.

Robert noticed this too as he chimed in and said, "This is Jocel-"

"We know," Simon interrupted and switched his gaze to Clary.

Everyone looked confused until Clary whispered, "Mom?"

Jocelyn put her hand over her heart, "Clary," she stated, "and Simon Lewis oh my goodness. You have both grown so much." She walked around the table towards Clary and Simon but when she went to reach out towards Clary, Clary took a step back and almost fell into Simon until he steadied her.

"What are you doing here?" Clary said stuttering. Her chest felt tight and she was finding it hard to breathe.

"I got offered a job here," Jocelyn replied smiling as Clary just stared at her with anger and resentment, "it's so good to see you. You look so grown up."

"Tends to happen after ten years," Clary said sharply.

Jocelyn just looked hurt when Maryse chimed in and said, "why doesn't everyone sit down and I'll go get the food, okay?"

Jocelyn just smiled at Maryse and nodded returning to her seat, which was right across from Clary's. Clary just took her seat and looked down, still processing what was happening. Simon sat down next to Clary and worriedly staring at her. _This was going to be a long dinner, _Simon thought.

XXXXXX  
Ten minutes into the dinner and it could not have gotten more awkward, everyone could feel the tension in the room. Clary just kept looking down at her food while everyone kept looking at her with worry. She moved her food around with her fork in her right hand while her left was on her lap clenched into a fist. Jace noticed her pale knuckles and switched his fork from his right to his left hand, then took his right hand and reached for Clary's, unclenching her fist and entwining their fingers together. She released a breath she didn't even realize she was holding and gave him a small smile which he responded with a gentle squeeze of her hand.

"This food is delicious, Maryse," Jocelyn said breaking the silence.

"Well thank you. We always cook meat when Clary comes over," Maryse responded.

"Really? Why is that?"

"Her father is a vegetarian, so she doesn't really get much of it on her own," Robert joined in.

Jocelyn looked slightly surprised, "I didn't know Valentine was a vegetarian."

"Yeah well going AWOL on people usually means you're going to miss out on stuff," Clary mumbled.

Jocelyn sighed and said, "Clary-"

"Don't," Clary stopped her, "just don't."

"Clary we need to-"

"No," Clary shouted, "WE don't need to do anything. There is no WE anymore, you ruined the WE ten years ago when you left." Clary stood up and looked at Maryse, "thank you for dinner but I should go. I'll see you all later." Clary walked out of the room grabbed her bag and walked out the door.

Everyone sat in silence for a moment until Jace pointed in the direction Clary left and said, "I should probably-" He stood up as everyone just nodded. He grabbed the keys and walked outside only to see it was pouring rain.

He got into his car and started driving down the road knowing Clary couldn't have gotten that far. By the time he saw her it was about a block away and she was already soaked, he moved over to the side and slowed the car down so it matched her pace, "Get in, Clary," he said when he rolled the window down.

"Jace I'm fine okay? Just leave me alone," Clary had to shout in order to be heard over the loud patter of the rain.

"Clary just get in the car, okay? I'll take you home."

"I don't want to go home."

"Fine I won't take you home but it's pouring and it's absolutely freezing and if you don't get in the car you will get sick so come on," he said stopping the car as she stopped walking. She stood there for a moment before wiping underneath her eyes-obviously tears- and getting into the car. Jace shrugged off his black hoodie and handed it to her saying, "here put this on."

"I'll get it all wet," she said and he could hear the sadness in her voice.

"I don't care, please just put it on," he said cranking up the heat as she slid the hoodie over her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I just can't believe that happened," Clary said her eyes looking forward. Jace took her to the parking lot they ate together on their first official date. Nobody ever goes there so it's somewhere they go to hangout a lot. Jace had his arm on the seat in the car behind Clary and his hand on her knee. He wanted to just hold her but figured she needed a little space while she processed everything.

"I just kind of figured I'd never see her again," Clary was watching the rain drop on the glass. Her hair was still damp from the rain and she was thankful that her father hadn't hit her recently for all the cover up would have been completely off, "that was just so unexpected."

"Yeah, I knew she looked familiar when she walked in, but it didn't hit me that it was because she looked just like you," Jace spoke quietly.

"Yeah," Clary nodded, "I got all my looks from her. John looks more like my dad." Clary wiped another falling tear with the sleeve of Jace's sweatshirt. Clary was trying so hard not to sob uncontrollably but all she could feel was the knot in her chest.

Clary sniffled and sighed before saying, "You know the worst part? When I asked her why she came back, I was really hoping, I mean I just kind of wanted..."

"You wanted her to say she came back for you," Jace finished for her.

She nodded and rolled her eyes, "Stupid I know-"

"No Clary, that's not stupid at all," Jace said and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"This is just so messed up," Clary put her face in her hands and rested her elbows on her lap while Jace soothingly rubbed her back.

They stayed like that for a little until Clary said, "I'm sorry about earlier, with the whole not getting in the car. Being alone for so long you forget what it's like to actually have people care."

"Well get used to it," Jace grabbed her hand and continued, "because I'm not going anywhere." She gave a small smile and leaned into his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. He responded by wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head.

Clary took a deep breath and sat up facing forward, wiping her eyes one last time, "Okay, whatever. I don't want to think about this anymore and I certainly don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Well what do you want to talk about then?" Jace asked.

She smiled and looked at him while saying, "I don't want to do any talking." She put her hand on his cheek and pulled his lips to hers.

There was no gentleness in the kiss whatsoever, it was passionate and needy. Jace responded eagerly by wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her right side. Her hand on his cheek moved to the back of his neck and started playing with his hair. She felt tingles of heat as her shirt rose up a little, Jace's hands were now on her bare skin. He started tracing circles into her side and she tangled her fingers into his hair. Jace pulled back a little for air and Clary moved down and placed kisses down his jaw line to his neck. His eyes trailed down to where his hands were on her bare skin and he froze. Clary must have felt his tense body and stopped kissing him.

"What's wrong?" Clary asked suddenly feeling insecure.

"What happened?" Jace asked concerned. Clary followed his gaze to her side and went wide eyed. She totally forgot about the night before. The bruise from her dad was now purpling and very obvious.

Clary immediately pulled the hoodie down saying, "It's not as bad as it looks."

"To hell it isn't, what happened?" He asked stricter reaching towards the bruise lifting the hoodie up, "who did this to you?"

"Nobody I tripped," Clary shrugged as Jace rolled his eyes.

"You tripped?" He said in an angry tone full of disbelief, gingerly touching the bruise.

"Yes."

"Clary what the hell is going on? Is someone hurting you because if they are-"

"Someone didn't clean up when they spilled their drink so I slipped at work. I fell and hit my side on one of the chairs. It's not a big deal."

Jace looked straight into her eyes looking for some tell that she was lying, "Complete accident?"

"You know how clumsy I am," Clary answered, "remember the first time we met?"

Jace smiled a little at the memory of Clary bumping into him that day in the hallway but it slowly faded, "You'd tell me if someone was hurting you, right?"

Clary's heart sank in her chest at those words. She wanted to tell him so badly. She never thought she'd feel this way about anyone, but she knew she couldn't. She knew that it would only make things weird and it would be putting him into too much danger, so she just gave a small smile and nodded.

"Promise?" Jace asked unconvinced. She just looked into his eyes for a second before pulling him in for a kiss. Jace took that as a yes, but Clary took that as avoiding saying the words. She hated that she had to lie to him, she hated breaking promises, but she had no choice, and she hated it.

* * *

**Please review guys! You have no idea the joy it brings me! love you lots xoxo **


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey guys," Clary said joining the bunch under the tree.

Everyone replied with their own hello and Clary plopped down next to Jace giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Alec was in the middle of a story when Isabelle cut him off.

"Hey Jace?" Isabelle asked. He replied with a "hmm" while moving next to Clary, placing is harm over her cris-crossed legs and she continued, "is Collin single?"

"Collin Gratson? I think so, why?"

"No reason," Isabelle said and bit down on her sandwich blushing. Collin was the goalie on the school's soccer team and Clary knew that Izzy had a huge crush on him. She only admitted it to Clary due to the fear of rejection. Clary didn't understand why though, it was impossible to reject Isabelle. Isabelle shot a look at Clary but Clary just rolled her eyes and shook her head. Isabelle told her that Clary should make it that she wanted to go to a soccer game and "drag" Izzy with her, therefore Izzy could gawk at Collin.

"So Jace, big soccer game huh? You nervous?" Simon asked.

Jace just shook his head, "Nah, I'm pretty confident we'll win."

"The game is Friday right?" Isabelle asked.

"Yupp," Jace replied taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Clary, weren't you just telling me how badly you wanted to go to the game?" Izzy said in a pressing tone.

"No, I don't remember that," Clary said taking a bite of the sandwich Jace handed her.

"Yes you did, remember?" Isabelle said with a very sharp tone of voice. How nobody else noticed Clary would never understand.

"Nope," Clary said popping her p. Alec must have been catching on cause he put a hand over his mouth trying to hold back his laughter.

"You said that you really wanted to go but you felt awkward so decided you weren't going to go."

"Why would you feel awkward?" Jace chimed in.

_How is he not getting this? _"I never said that."

"Well I would love if you came to my games, you could be my good luck charm," Jace flashed her one of his award winning smiles.

She sighed, "Fine, I'll go."

Jace smiled while Isabelle said, "And you wouldn't want to go alone. You should take one of us."

"You're right," Clary said with a big smile, " Alec and Simon, wanna go with me?" Isabelle's smile dropped as Alec and Simon burst into hysterics. Even Jace chuckled.

"Oh come on Izzy stop being such a pussy just admit that you like this Collin guy and you want to go watch him at the soccer game tomorrow," Alec stated.

"Wow if it's so easy then why haven't you done it yet!" Isabelle said.

"What?" Clary said at the same time Jace asked, "You like Collin?"

"What!? NO!" Alec nearly yelled.

"I meant the not telling the guy you like that you like him part," Isabelle said in a _duh _voice.

_So Alec's gay, _Clary thought to herself, "Awe who do you like?"

"Nobody, it doesn't matter," Alec mumbled looking down at his food.

"HA! Who's the pussy now?"

"Shut up, Izzy!"

"He likes Magnus Bane," Simon chimed in.

"SIMON!" Alec yelled while Jace laughed and Clary let out an "awww."

"Whatever, he would never like me so let's just move on."

Clary cleared her throat uncomfortably and started picking at her sandwich. Alec noticed the weird change in behavior.

"Clary?" He asked and she looked up, "do you know something I don't?"

"Pshhh, what? No of course not," Clary said very unconvincing. You'd think with all the lying she does about her dad that she would be a better liar by now, but no.

"Clary!" Alec shouted.

Clary just shrugged, "It's nothing it's just I sit with Magnus during art and sometimes we talk."

"Okay?" Alec said demanding more.

"And he may have called you cute," Clary muttered quietly.

"CLARY! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Alec screamed.

"Ay, don't yell at her," Clary smiled as Jace defended her.

"I didn't even know you were gay until like two minutes ago and I didn't think you would've cared. Why don't you go ask him out?"

"What? NO!"

"Why not?" Simon chimed in, "you know he likes you-"

"Thinking someone is cute and liking them are two completely different things. He might not even like me."

"Who cares? I was pretty sure that Clary secretly hated me but I still made a move on her. Three months later and we're stronger than ever."

"I did not hate you," Clary said defensively.

"See but I would have never have known that if I didn't kiss you," Jace switched his gaze from Clary to Alec, "so maybe he's crazy in love with you. You won't know unless you make the first move."

Clary nodded while Alec just shook his head. Clary rolled her eyes and said, "Well I'm not going to have continuous lunches of Alec constantly wondering what could've been, so if you're not going to ask him out then I guess I will for you."

Alec's eyes popped out of his head while Clary stood up, "Wait Clary what do you me-" But Clary just walked away over to the table Magnus was sitting at. He sat completely alone and was writing in a binder, Clary figured it must've been homework. He was eating pasta when Clary walked over and sat across from him. She could feel everyone under the tree watching her, but she just ignored it.

"Clarissa Fray, to what do I owe the honor?" Magnus said putting his pencil down.

"I saw you sitting alone and I thought I'd come say hi! I feel like it's been so long since we talked," Clary smiled.

"But we just saw each other in art class like two periods ago," Magus smiled as Clary's fell, "come on Fray there must be a real reason you're here, spit it out."

"Well actually, Alec Lightwood was talking about you. And then I remembered what you said about him and I happen to know that Alec loves chinese food which you do as well, and I know that he's free all Saturday," Clary smiled mischievously.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Clary could feel everyone's stares boring into her. She kept her eyes on her feet until she got back to everyone.

"So what just happened?" Alec asked.

"What just happened is I got you a date this Saturday, you're going out for chinese," Clary chucked the piece of paper at him, "that's his number, text him to figure out the details of the night. I got to go so I'll see you all later," she picked up her bag and gave Jace a peck on the lips before turning around screaming a "you're welcome!" towards Alec.

Everyone sat silently in shock until Alec jokingly said to Jace, "Dude, I think I'm in love with your girlfriend."

"Yeah," Jace muttered quietly to himself, "me too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So?" Simon asked Clary as they walked to class, "have you talked to your mom at all?"

"Not really, no," Clary said, "she keeps trying but I usually just avoid her. She refuses to come to my house though-for obvious reasons of course- but whenever I see her I just run the other way."

"Do you think she knows? You know about Valentine, and how he..."

"I honestly have no clue," Clary replied knowing exactly what he meant, "I mean she hasn't asked about it but then again I haven't really given her the opportunity to."

"I mean she left because of him so obviously she knows he's crazy, but if she thought you were in any real danger I feel like she would've said something or tried to get you out."

"She doesn't care about me, Simon. Or she would've come back sooner, and she would've done it for me, not for some job," Clary said as they entered the classroom and took their seats.

Before Simon could reply the bell rang and the teacher snapped up and began the lesson. Simon took one last glance at Clary and sighed, wishing he could take her away from Valentine and keep her safe, but knowing that it was impossible.

**So this was kind of a filler but it was necessary for the next few chapters, so yay! R&R love you all **


	11. Chapter 11

Clary analyzed herself in the mirror. Her hair was in a tight ponytail, and she was wearing black leggings and a grey short sleeved soccer jersey. The number was 37 and the word _Lightwood _was written across the back. Clary looked at her arms one last time, she had convinced Valentine to stop grabbing her arms, telling him that many people have been getting suspicious, and the long sleeves couldn't be worn for much longer. He hesitantly agreed and was more careful about his blows.

If months ago somebody told Clary that she would be going to a soccer game to cheer on her boyfriend, she would've laughed in their face. But here she was, leaving the house and walking to the car Isabelle was in about a block from her house, getting ready to go to the game. XXXXXXXXX

"Awe look Jace your girl's here," Jackson said in a mocking tone. Jace smacked his shoulder but turned to see Clary walking by the bleachers with Isabelle. He smiled at seeing her in his jersey, and turned back to see all the guys making kissy faces.

"Shut up," Jace rolled his eyes. The guys were seated in a circle at the side of the field doing stretches. The game started in about 45 minutes and people were starting to show up. This was going to be one of the most crowded games, for they were playing against their rival school. Everyone was nervous and pumped and the crowd was excited.

"HI CLARY!" Marcus shouted waving his hand frantically. Jace turned around to see Clary confused but give him a tiny wave. Marcus smiled and Jace just rolled his eyes.

"I hate all of you," Jace said standing up while wiping some grass off.

"Why? Because we're being welcoming to your girlfriend. You know we're brothers, which means sharing. So I call dibs on doing her first," Jackson stated with a wink. Jace hit him hard on the back of the head while the guys howled with laughter. Jace just walked away while rolling his eyes but couldn't contain his giant smile.

"Lightwood, don't you dare leave this field," The coach yelled at him.

"Sir yes sir," Jace saluted him but continued jogging to the fence that closed around the field.

Isabelle and Clary had their backs against the fence, Isabelle on her phone and Clary just looking at the people piling up. Clary was in such a daze she didn't even hear Jace coming, and she squealed in surprise when she felt two arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"You know," Jace whispered in her ear, "I am loving you in that jersey. It's like a sign that says all the guys to back the hell off cause you are mine." He placed a kiss right under her ear and buried his face in her neck.

"Mmm yeah all the guys who are lining up to date me," Clary said sarcastically.

"Clary shut up like every guy in school wants to bang you you just don't realize it," Isabelle said without looking up from her phone.

"Ew," Clary just shook her head. Jace smiled and gently gripped her shoulders and turned Clary around so she was facing him, the fence in between them.

"You nervous?" She asked with a smile while soothingly rubbing his arms, but he just shook his head, moving his arms to around her waist.

"Why would I be when I got my good luck charm right here?" he said twining his fingers together on her back.

Clary smiled but smacked him on the shoulder and before he could respond she stated, "That's for scaring me."

"Sorry babe," he said but was looking straight her lips and Clary could tell he wasn't paying much attention to anything she was saying. Clary rolled her eyes but closed the space between them, satisfying Jace by placing her lips on his while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Clary let out a little yelp of surprise when Jace reached across the fence and grabbed her thighs, pulling her up and placing her on the fence. He moved in between her legs and pulled her closer, closing any space that was between them. Normally they didn't kiss like this in public, Clary wasn't so keen on PDA, but she knew Jace was scared about his game and he needed a little pick me up. So Clary drowned out everything, she drowned out Isabelle's complaining on how gross they were, she drowned out all the stares from the fans, she drowned out the catcalls from the soccer team, and she focused on just the amazing feeling she got from Jace's lips. She thought that after months of dating the feeling would diminish, but kissing Jace just got better and better, and every time she never wanted to let go.

"LIGHTWOOD! YOU CAN KISS YOUR GIRLFRIEND AFTER YOU WIN, BUT RIGHT NOW WE GOTTA RUN STRATEGY SO GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" The coach yelled. As much as she wanted to block everything out, that was like a click for Clary. She pulled away smiling and gave Jace a head nod to go, he gave her a wink and one last quick peck before running back over to the guys.

She just rolled her eyes as she heard the guys complaining on how they wanted a kiss.

"Immature assholes," Isabelle muttered.

"Yeah," a voice said from behind them, "they're always like that. The second one of the guys get's a girlfriend all the other guys make jokes about it. But don't worry it's never really rude, they are joking and they know if the relationship is serious not to do or say anything to an extreme. They're actually really cool guys."

Clary turned around smiling at the girl and realized it was Bess Miller. She was a sophomore and Clary remembered that she was dating David Jenson, one of the defenders on the team.

"We'd better go get seats before the bleachers are all filled up," Clary stated.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

You didn't have to be an expert to realize they were losing. Clary was never much of soccer fan, so she really didn't know what was going on, but she knew that the score was 2-0 and they were losing. Clary was sitting with Bess and Izzy and had her eyes on Jace the whole time. She could see how tense and frustrated he was and that upset her so much. Clary knows how much Jace loves soccer and she knows that he's so focused on winning that he's not focusing on playing and he's off his game. The ref blew a whistle meaning the first quarter was up, and all the players got a little break.

Clary muttered she'd be right back and made her way to the fence. After screaming his name a couple times Jace finally heard her and turned around, getting up and jogging towards her when she waved him over.

"Clary I really can't talk I have to-" She cut him off by pressing her lips to his. She kept her arms around his neck when saying, "you need to relax, you're so tensed up and aggravated that you're not focusing on playing the game and that's why you're so off."

"Since when are you the soccer expert?" Jace said with a smirk.

"That's the point, I'm not. I honestly couldn't care less about this game which is why I have just been watching you, and I know how much better you can be. Stop focusing on losing or impressing, just focus on playing the sport that you love. Pretend that you are playing it with me. You don't need fancy tricks, just get the ball and go."

"If I lose I let everybody down, especially you."

"Me? Did you not hear what I just said? I literally could not give two shits about this game. I care about you and your happiness so if you play with all you got and actually have fun with it, then I'm proud of you no matter what. Block out all the fans and the yelling and the trash talk and focus on playing the game. Okay?" Jace just nodded and leaned in and kissed her before running back to the field.

Clary's pep talk really worked because Jace got better than ever. He ended up scoring 3 of the 4 goals they made and ended up winning the game for them. The crowd was going wild and when the ref blew the whistle signaling the game was over the team threw Jace on their shoulders screaming with delight. Clary was happy they won but a little part of her wished they lost so she could avoid what she had to go to next, Aline's victory party.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, please please PLEASE review it makes me so happy. love you all :* **


	12. QUESTION

**Okay let me start by saying you guys are probably super pissed off but I promise this AN has meaning! So I wrote the next chapter but I've been so scared to post it because I feel like it's going to be a massive disappointment and I know I HATE when a great story is ruined because of one chapter and I don't want that to happen. So you guys are going to help me! WHAT WOULD YOU RATHER HAPPEN?**

**A) Clary gets shitfaced wasted at this party and spills her guts to Jace and accidentally reveals she gets beaten **

**OR **

**B) Clary starts feeling pains and ends up in the hospital where she is forced to explain why she has all the bruises and stuff and must confess to Jace **

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW! The more reviews I get the faster I'll know and the faster I'll update! Thank you guys for all the support and I love you all so much! xoxo **


	13. Chapter 12

**So Option B won! Thank you so much who participated and your reviews are so heartwarming. Now A was the situation I had already wrote (hence the longer update to get B up) SO for those who wanted to see A or even those who are curious here is the link to option A ( s/9835928/1/Option-A-Broken-and-Alone) Anyway hope you enjoy: **

* * *

They ended up being half an hour late to the party. Clary didn't feel the need to dress up so she just went in the same outfit she had for the game, but Izzy was a different story. Izzy made them go back to her house, where she changed her outfit curled her hair and redid her makeup. Clary felt a bit self conscious standing next to Isabelle in all her beautiful glory but then Clary remembered that Jace never cared how she looked, she was always beautiful to him. It was an open door party, so Jace walked in with Clary clasping his hand behind him and Izzy following. They were immediately greeted by everyone they passed by either with a simple hello or someone talking about how great Jace played. Clary started to get that weird feeling again. Her heart was racing and she kept getting these sharp pains in her chest. She looked around and realized how nervous she was and felt like she was about to pass out.

"I need a drink," Isabelle stated and walked away. Clary lost sight of her immediately and just continued following Jace. Aline's house was massive, almost the whole school was at this party and it still felt like a small crowd compared to the giant building. Aline's parents went away for the weekend so Aline decided that it would be perfect to have the victory party at her house. Clary couldn't help but wonder if the party still would've happened if the team lost.

Clary was so lost in thought she didn't even realize they made it to the back where the rest of the team was until Jace let go of her hand to greet his teammates. The whole team shouted his name in excitement and each person greeted him with a traditional guy hug-except for David who was making out with Bess in the back corner.

Clary zoned out as the guys started complimenting each other and the moves they did during the game. She tried to discreetly rub her chest but could not do anything to make the pain go away. She didn't snap back into reality until she heard Jace say, "Dude if you check out my girlfriend one more time i'll punch you in the face."

Clary looked up to see Jace pointing at some kid she thinks was named Marcus. She met his eyes to see he was completely staring at her.

"I can't help it she's hot," Marcus said eyeing Clary. Feeling self conscious she crossed her arms over her chest as Jace hit the Marcus guy on the shoulder.

"Seriously though I call dibs on Clary wearing my jersey next game," Jackson shouted.

"Get your own girl this one is taken," Jace said wrapping an arm around Clary's waist and pulling her towards him.

"Psh you say that now but we all know Clary wants to ride this," Jackson thrusted his hips and winked at Clary.

"In your dreams, maybe," Clary muttered not realizing it was loud enough for the team to her. The entire team burst into laughter shouting things like "ooooh she got you."

Jace turned to Clary and pulled her closer but she couldn't help but wince at the sharp pain in her chest, "Hey you okay?"

Clary nodded and tried to smile but unfortunately Jace could see right through her, "What's going on?" He asked more concerned.

"Nothing I'm fine don't worry about it."

"Clar-"

"Jace I'm fin-" She was interrupted by the sharp pain getting stronger as she clutched her chest and took a deep breath hoping the feeling would go away. When it started to decrease and she put on the biggest smile she could, "see fine."

"Yeah okay, comeon let's get you out of here."

"No Jace seriously I'm going to be fine. Look I'm going to go find a bathroom okay? I'll be back soon." Clary gave Jace a quick peck and walked off before he could object.

It took Clary a good ten minutes before she finally found an open bathroom. Because of the size of the house finding a bathroom was quite difficult, and every time she found one people were just making out and she had to go find another one. When she finally found one she ran in locked the door and slid down clutching her chest panting. She couldn't control the sharp feeling she had in her chest, it felt like she couldn't breathe. After a couple minutes Clary felt the pain decrease a bit and she got up and made her way back downstairs to where she last saw Jace.

When she went back she saw most of the team had separated and Jace was talking to Isabelle. When Clary walked over Jace said, "We're gonna get going. You ready?"

"Jace I told you I'-"

Isabelle interrupted Clary, "The party's a dud, Collin's not even here and we're bored so let's go." She grabbed Clary's arm and they left before Clary could even open her mouth.

Clary tried nonchalantly massaging her chest in the car but the agonizing pain was getting worse and worse and started feeling dizzy. The last thing she remembered before completely blacking out was Jace asking if she was okay.

* * *

**I know super short chapter but I just really wanted to get something up here for you but don't worry I will be updating as soon as I can. R&R, love you guys so much!**


End file.
